


Icarus

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Allegory, Drabble, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: The sun was everything you wanted and everything that you were not.





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015. I was and am still terrible.

The sun was beautiful and bright and warm, everything you wanted and everything that you were not.

You crafted a pair of wings and learnt to fly. It was no easy task—you failed and you fell and you failed again and you fell again—but you’d do it over and over again to see, in those liquid gold eyes, his love for life and a hundred ways his touch could heal and bruise you.

You felt no regret still when the sun melted the wax in your wings (hot against your skin like his breath and sweat that night when he finally fell into your arms), scattering the feathers into a thousand infinitesimal pieces, and—

—and you fell.

No one heard the splash that was the sound of the ocean pulling your body

down

down

_down_

never letting it go.


End file.
